


Gabriels Guardian

by xRoseLeFiloux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel is a dumbass, Jealous, Mild torture, Recconection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseLeFiloux/pseuds/xRoseLeFiloux
Summary: Being His Guardian wasn't as great as it may have sounded...but meeting up with an old friend ( Castiel ) shed some light on the situation.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel x
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being His Guardian wasn't as great as it may have sounded...but meeting up with an old friend ( Castiel ) shed some light on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'll be uploading daily ( Hopefully )

You’ve been an angel for as long as you could remember, sitting in heaven alongside your siblings...sounds like fun, right? Being created for the singular purpose of being Gabriels ‘protector’ hasn’t been all that it’s brought up to be. Gabriel tends...to get into trouble a lot and let’s just say that Lucifer doesn’t appreciate his pranks. Little does Gabriel know every time Lucy gets mad at him he takes it out on you. It was your choice to go along with your ‘purpose’ but sometimes you wish Gabriel could dial it down a notch.

Maybe if he was aware of the amount of pain he indirectly causes you he would stop...but his ‘trickster’ aspect was a big part of his coping mechanism, you knew you couldn’t do that to him. “Hey (Y/N), I was thinking about going…” Gabriel pulled you out of your thoughts and you tilted your head. “Go...where?” You asked, slightly concerned. “Earth, I think this whole Michael vs Lucy thing is kindaa killin’ my vibe” Gabe said shrugging. *Oh Chuck, He can’t go...What am I supposed to do if he leaves?* “But you need to stay. and fix this!” You blurted. Gabriel gives you a confused glare and a soft chuckle. “The fun thing about being an Archangel is you can do whatever you want, sugar”, “You caaan come with me, you know”. You took a hot minute to consider the options. “I can’t go… I- I need to take care of this place...of our siblings” you said looking down at your feet. “Welp, that’s your choice, cya on the flip side!” In the blink of an eye and the sound of wings… he was gone.

\--------------------

You constantly regretted not leaving with him, because the moment Lucifer found out of his ‘disappearance’ he went at you. “(Y/N), It’s funny how even with just one single job you still manage to completely fail… you’re a disgrace.” He spitted at you, if the verbal attacks weren’t bad enough...one day he just snapped, most likely caused by a brutal fight with Michael. He chained you down and snipped at your wings for hours. “Where. Is. Gabriel, I know you know” He smirked scraping his angel blade against your throat. You really didn’t know… Would you even tell him if you did? “Bite me.” you snarled, swallowing your very visible fear. A soft hum echoed through the room, he picked up his blade and in one swift movement.

He cut your wings right off.

\--------------

That whole torture session with Lucifer ended immediately once Lucy shoved you off Heaven. Without your wings, you were left defenseless against elements so... you fell... not too gracefully. When you opened your eyes you had no clue where you were, you knew you were on earth. Obviously. But not sure where exactly. So you picked yourself up, your body was aching from the fall, the torture, the lack of grace... from a lot of things. But you just decided to walk, chuck knows where but you did so anyway.

\--------------

After a few minutes, possibly hours you found yourself at a motel. It was run down, sketchy, and had a bright green enter sign. You decided to go in, you weren't too familiar with humans but it wasn't like you were born yesterday. "Excuse me, do you have a room I can stay at?" You asked the woman at the desk who look extremely depressed and uninterested. "Yeah sure." She passed you a key to a room and asked for a signature, you scribbled your name down. You sighed quietly and went into your room. You were technically human for now, hopefully, this was only temporary.

You proceeded to examine the room, it smelt of dirty laundry and wasn't the most comfortable first night on earth. As soon as you went to lie in bed you heard another car outside, the lights of it shining into your room and 2 or so men came out of it. Out of pure curiosity, you peered out your window at them. There was a slightly shorter guy with dark hair and standing by him was another man with hair to his shoulders. Then walked out someone who you recognized, it was quite dark but you knew it had to be him, the typical long trench coat, lackluster facial expression. That had to be Castiel.

Without a second to think through anything, you ran out of your room after him. "Castiel" You yelled to him taking in a deep breath. He turned to you with confusion. "(Y/N)-?" He blurted being cut off as you pulled him into a tight hug. To your surprise he hugged you back, the embrace of an old friend brought you to tears. "Castiel, your here?!" You gasped out, He nodded as he glanced over his shoulder, there stood two men with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester" Castiel introduced you to them. 

"The Winchesters" Your face turned just as dumbfounded. "THE. Winchesters", "The ones Lucifer would never shut up about?" You asked intrigued. Castiel Nodded. You put your hand out, Dean and you shook hands. "So...How do you know Cas?" Dean asked with a genuine smile on his face. "I'm an- I was an angel, so we were quite close during our shared time in heaven" You sighed softly to yourself. "How's earth been treating you?" Sam chimed in. "It's been fine, all around not too bad...though this motel isn't the greatest". Dean's eyes lit up "Hey you could come with us to the bunker after our hunt! I mean if you wanted?" He suggested. You nodded your head excitedly and gave Castiel another quick hug. 

\-------------

The next morning everyone went back into the car, which was quite the fancy impala. On the drive home all you could think about was a comfy bed, decent food maybe practicing some magic. Being somewhere safe. "So Castiel anything I should know before we get there?" you asked while staring out the window in awe. "Well. The entire place is swarming with runes so if you have anything of suspicion I'd recommend removing it before entry" He stated in his usual calm tone. "Sounds fun" you chuckled leaning on his shoulder. You really missed him. Perhaps not him but the idea of what used to be, the fact that if you thought about it... wasn't that long ago that you were in heaven with Cas and...Gabriel. The high jinks you'd get into...well more so Gabriel would as you tagged along in pure fear. 

Before you knew it the car stopped and you were there. At the famous 'bunker'. You all hopped out of the car. "Welcome, to our safe haven from all the hell that is earth." Dean chuckled opening the door for you. You walk in examing everything, it seemed like every other place on the block beside the thousands of runes on every door. *Lovely.* You went to open the living room door but Castiel quickly grabbed your wrist, "There's something else you should kno-" He started before the door proceeded to open, and in the doorway stood Gabriel smirking before a frown washed over him.

"Gabriel...?"


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was ignoring you and you were ignoring him, you haven't had a real conversation since before he left to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, time for some actual Gabriel Angst

"Gabriel...?" You asked quietly. He looked over to Castiel, "Question. What is she doing here?" Gabriel groaned. You felt offended, what was HE doing here. "We found her at the motel. She had nowhere to go so-" Castiel started. "Cool, Cool," He said sarcastically turning around and sitting on the couch. "I don't know why you'd wanna let in a party pooper but sure" He rolled his eyes. You ran your hand through your hair awkwardly. You walked into the kitchen with Sam and Dean, "Well that was super awkward" Dean eyed you slightly concerned. "Do you know him?" Sam questioned. "Yea...Well in heaven we were close" You sighed, you made habit of looking down at your feet. "I was set as his protector or well 'babysitter' as Lucifer put it" You let out a soft sigh. "It sounds like you two must have been close if you don't mind me asking what happened?" Dean asked while starting to make dinner. Sam nodded. "Well, he wanted to go to earth and I wanted to stay and protect the angels", "It didn't go as planned, Lucifer ended up giving me the chop" You shook your head sadly. 

You helped set up the table for dinner only getting a glance at Gabriel every so often. His golden wings were placed tightly on his back, his hair was just a bit shorter than Sam and his face, his annoying mischievous face had such an easy to read vibe to it. You all sat down at the table, Cas and you chatted about your earth experiences, getting updated on each others lives, you accidentally peered over to Gabriel who to your surprise was staring right at you, he immediately looked away. 

After the meal, you stood up and helped Sam with the dishes. "Hey, Dean, Cas and I are going out for a hunt tomorrow," Sam said softly. "If you're not comfortable staying here with Gabriel you could come with us if you want" Sam stated, you let out a soft sigh. "Thanks, But I think I'll be okay" You smiled gratefully, finishing up the cleaning. Sam heads out of the kitchen with a soft wave and you look over to Dean who was sitting at the dining table typing, "What're you up to Dean?" you asked curiously. "Just finding out a bit more about the hunt- Sam did tell you we're going for a hunt tomorrow right?" Dean questioned not looking up from his laptop. "Yea, It sounds fun, scary...but fun, could I come along someday?" You asked taking a seat by him.

"Yeah totally, we could always use more hands on deck". You grabbed one of the books that rested near Dean, flipping through the pages. You found a chapter that seemed pretty interesting "Tricksters", without meaning to you ended up reading it before you knew it the evening had passed and it was 1 am. *Jeez, I'll be a professional Trickster hunter by the end of this book* you smirked to yourself. You leaned your elbow on the table and kept reading. You noticed someone standing behind you, reading over your shoulder; Gabriel. You pretended not to notice and once he walked away you got up and placed the book back on a shelf. 

You walked over to the couch lying down and closing your eyes, you were exhausted, exhaustion wasn't a feeling you were used to, being an ex-angel and all. You knew the best way to fix this was by going to sleep. 

\----------------

You were woken by Dean yelling from the kitchen "SAM HURRY IT UP!", he was scrambling to grab his bags and stakes. Castiel stood at the door with his hands by his side, "Are you okay?" Cas asked looking at you with a tilted head. "Huh?" looking at the tv screen you saw your reflection; you had the messiest hair that you've ever had. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine" You laughed. You got up from the couch and tried to comb it down. Sam and Dean ran out of the door, you bolted and gave Cas a quick hug, "Don't be too long" You said, he nodded "We'll be back, don't worry" he closed the door behind him. You sighed to yourself. You and Cas had a close bond, even in heaven, you were close. He was there for you after every torture sesh with Lucifer. 

You hadn't noticed that you zoned out, when you snapped back to it you decided to head over to the kitchen and make you and Gabriel some breakfast. Once you entered the kitchen and lowered the plates on the counter you heard a "So we have the house to ourselves?" Gabriel chortled. You spun around with a confused glare, you stayed silent. You knew you had missed him but you were also enraged by his way of greeting you after so long. You continued to cook and prep the meal. "I'll take that as a yes" He smirked. Leaning against the counter he watched you quietly as you moved around the kitchen. 

Once you had finished up, you gave yourself a plate of waffles and left the rest on the counter. You walked out of the kitchen, you felt a hand on your shoulder, you froze. "(Y/N) I-...we really need to talk." Gabriel stated quietly. You felt your chest close up, you weren't expecting him to have a sense of maturity. "uh- yeah." you whispered, he guided you to the couch. You both sat down, you weren't sure if he was staring at you since you focused your gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry". Your face shot up to him, "You're sorry?".

You took in a deep breath and there was a long pause. "That's it? You're just...sorry?" You asked with a stern expression. "Yea. I'm sorry, what else were you hoping to hear?" Gabriel stated. "I was hoping for maybe a 'how was heaven after I left?', 'where are your wings?', 'are you okay?" You yelled eyes swelling with tears *I can't cry...I won't cry* you sniffled "You can't just say you're 'sorry' and hope everything fixes itself! That's not how things work" You spitted, you were fuming yet hurt. "Jesus, if I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't have bothered" Gabriel blurted. "Does everything I've done for you, everything we've been through together even matter to you?!" At this point you were standing up, fists clenched, tears trailing down your face beyond your control.

"Oh, and what exactly have you done for me, sweetheart? Hm?" Gabriel asked with a cold expression. You stood there in silence. *He didn't know...how could you expected him to understand, when you never told him what had been happening* you looked down at your feet once more. "I was tortured, Gabe. Every single day for the choices you made. I was responsible for you and guess what... when you left. Lucifer was furious and each day he plucked my wings before tossing me out of my home" You weren't yelling. You were on the verge of sobbing, you didn't want to hate Gabriel, you loved him so deeply and yet...your relationship was twisted. "I- I didn't...I didn't know" you saw pure fear in his eyes. "Even without that knowledge. Even without the awareness of the pain, you caused me. You still could have treated me as though I wasn't a burden, as though I wasn't slowing you down. Cause I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't be enough for you, I'm sorry you felt like you needed to go to earth to hide from everyone. From me" you cried.

You were feeling so overwhelmed you were crying and looked like a mess. You just walked off, you blocked out every feeling and sound and ran into the hallway, you threw open one of the bedroom doors slamming it shut behind you. You curled up on the bed and cried. You hadn't cried for so long, you bottled up all the suffering from over the years and let it out.


	3. Your First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out on a hunt allowed you to possibly reconnect with your long lost 'love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn boi, 2 chapters in one day B)

You had been crying in that bed for hours, you had fallen asleep and by the time you woke up Sam, Dean and Cas had arrived home from their hunt. They were quite tired and were covered in blood. You came out of the bedroom and offered to do their laundry. “How was it?” You asked forcing a smile, “It went surprisingly well” Dean smiled tossing his bag on the table. “Though we have another hunt this afternoon...unfortunately” Sam sighed, “Hey could I tag along? You guys seem exhausted I would be helpful” you smiled. “She would be” Castiel chimed in. Sam and Dean nodded “Yea sure, just make sure to stay near Cas during it, if you’re no longer an angel you could easily be put in danger” Sam explained.

Gabriel was still sitting in the chair, he stayed silent during the conversation and was simply observing. “Sounds great!” You grinned. You needed a distraction from Gabriel, hunting sounds fun, you think. “You should start packing up some things for the trip,” Dean says, You scratched the back of your neck. “I don’t have anything TO pack” you laughed. Dean processed it for a moment, “You can borrow some of Sam’s stuff” Dean pointed to Sam’s bag. You looked to Sam who had a weary smile but gives you the go-ahead. 

Castiel spoke up “She could use one of my Archangel Blades”. You looked with awe at Dean, “Oh yes please” you snickered. Castiel passes you one of the silver blades. It fitted your hand well, you noticed Gabriel’s expression warp into slight fear, which saddened you. You placed the blade into your pocket and went over to the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone.

\-------------

“Round up everyone” Dean called out from the main entrance, “We’re gonna head out now!” You all walked over to the Impala hopping in, Dean and Sam sat in the front while You, Gabriel and Castiel sat in the back. “I’m really excited” You smiled looking out the window at the passing forests. “I don’t understand why your so excited, it’s honestly terrifying,” Sam asked. You shrugged trying to avoid any eye contact with Gabriel. “So wait what are we hunting anyway?” You asked realizing you had literally no clue what was about to happen. “We’re hunting some demon clans, should be an in and out situation” Dean started tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He turned up the volume of the music and the song ‘Life is a highway’ started blasting out of the stereo.

“LIFE IS A HIGHWAYYY, I WANNA RIDE IT, Allll night longgg!” Sam, Dean and You started singing… well possibly screaming but it was fun none the less. “I’LL DO IT MY WAYYY ALL NIGht LOnGGGG DUH DUH DU” You haven’t had so much fun in so long. You would have expected to have this kind of fun in Heaven with Gabriel but every moment of every day was focused on stressing out about the consequences of Gabe’s actions. Castiel was smiling softly his hands on his lap, Gabriel on the other hand was staring out the window, clearly distressed.

\------------------

You all hopped out of the car, it was around 7 pm and the building you were standing outside of was run down and covered in vines. “Looks like a vampire nest” You snickered pulling out your blade. “Totally...we should split up into groups” Sam suggested. “Sam, Gabe and I then you two,” Dean said, You nodded grabbing Castiel’s coat sleeve you pulled him to go inside. “So...Demons, how do we find them” you whispered to Castiel.

“Well, they usually find us. We just have to be ready” Castiel stated quietly. You walked down the long dark hallways. Suddenly there was a rustle behind you and the moment you turned around Cas was gone. “Oh fuck.” You could heart your heart in your ears. “Oh crap, CAS?” You regretted shouting cause every demon in the area must’ve heard you. *Welp, I’m fucked* You were screaming internally. 

The sound of rustling happened once more. You had your blade out ready to fight but suddenly your hair tugged your head back and there was cold metal against your throat. “Let. ME GO.” You growled, you tightened your grip on the blade but felt frozen in place. You were alone in an abandoned hallway in the middle of nowhere and Cas just vanished. The blade pressed deeper into your throat as though daring you to move. “What do you want!” you cried. The blade dug slightly deeper and you felt your skin break. 

*If Gabriel was here-..Gabriel* You started to tear up, you tried to focus your breath to avoid it cutting deeper. The sound of wings echoed through the halls and there stood Gabriel, “Hey Bucko just a suggestion but maybe you should put down the knife”. The demon snickered and cut even deeper, your grace...which you were surprised to see that you still had dripped down your neck. You let out a hiss. 

“K then, don’t listen” Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, the demon poofed into dust and the cling of its blade hitting the floor echoed harshly throughout the hallway. You ran to him, giving him a tight hug, you were crying. “Sooo...does this make us even, buttercup?” He asked petting your head. You pushed off of him, “Of course not” you growled weakly. *I am not letting him get away with everything he did just cause he saved me*. He looked hurt and picked you up, “PUt mE DoWn” You yelled trying to squirm out of his arms. In the blink of an eye, you were outside and sat up on the hood of the Impala.

He placed his hand on your throat and quietly looked at you. His whiskey eyes were calming but you were furious. “What are you doing?!” you screamed but in a moment's notice, you felt his grace heal the cut on your throat. “I’m sorry, sugar. I’m sorry for abandoning you and taking you for granted. I know I will never understand what you went through and I know that it was caused by me. I’m here now and I will never leave your side again” he told you, his eyes never left you, he was waiting for a reaction, a response, anything. 

“I-...Promise me you won’t leave me again” You sobbed, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. “I promise”.

You let go of him and cupped his cheek in your hand smiling weakly. You hopped off the hood of the Impala and leaned against the car, waiting for the others to come out, then thankfully they did. Dean, Sam, and Castiel came out grinning and drenched in blood. “Glad to see you guys made it out” Dean joked, “Though somehow we all managed to get separated” You nodded, it was weird, though it was probably just Cas and Gabe flying off to switch sides. You all hopped back into the Impala and drove off to get back home. “That was a surprisingly easy hunt” Sam pointed out. “Should we be concerned?” You asked slightly worried. “Nah, Those buffoons didn’t know what hit em, sugar” Gabriel laughed clearly he had dealt with most of them. You let out a soft chuckle and watched the lights pass you by outside.

\--------

When you got home you were all tired, you decided the smartest thing to do was to go to bed because there was a possibility that you would have to go hunting again tomorrow, you never know.


	4. Hopeful Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you'd get to spend some time with Gabriel...but stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, good quality content B)

The next morning was actually quite peaceful to your surprise. You decided you'd spend the day with Gabriel, knowing that this peacefulness was rare. You skipped into the living room, Gabriel was sitting down on the couch snacking on pieces of candy. "Hey Gabe" you smiled, planting yourself on the couch next to him, he seemed a tad bit zoned out. "oh- Hey (Y/N), how are you?" He put his arm around your shoulder. "I'm good, somewhat tired...it's weird not having my wings" You sighed. "I can't imagine it, sugar" He gave you a kiss on your forehead. "Where is everyone?" you asked him, "They left for the diner" Gabriel smiled.

You stood up, "Hey, let's go do something". Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. You felt your face heat up "No that kind of something" you hissed jokingly. You grabbed his hand and brought him over to the dining table, you kissed his knuckles and went into the kitchen. "I wanna try doing some domestic human stuff" you giggled. "I don't see the appeal, you're an angel, you are way too valued to do human tasks, buttercup" He protested from his chair. But when he saw you pull out the chocolate chips he proceeded to say "But I mean whatever makes you happy" He placed his feet on the table and leaned back, he seemed relaxed...which was always a great feeling.

You were planning on starting some chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" you told him, you walked over and opened the door...and there stood Gabriel? Though it wasn’t...since he was sitting at the table. “Uhhh, hi?” You said extremely confused. “Who is it!” You heard Gabe yell from the dining room. You didn't know what to say, but this look-a-like moved you to the side and strolled in. “Hello, Gabriel.” He smirked, pulling out a dagger. “Oh, shit” Gabriel stood up. “Hey Loki, what’s up?”. *Loki...oh dear chuck, to think you could have one peaceful day* you shook your head. “Loki, could you maybe save this for another day,” Gabriel asked as he clearly was amused by Loki’s attempt at threatening him.

“I think I’m tired of saving it for another day. I think that unless you want me to burn this place to the ground we should take this outside” Loki was clearly being serious and you gave Gabriel a concerned glare. “Yea how about we don’t burn the house down” You joked, but inside you were actually quite worried. Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out the door. You went to follow him but he stopped you. “I don’t need your help. You stay here, I’ll be back later” Gabriel said, sternly. You felt your stomach twist into knots. “Ok...just. Be careful okay?” You asked deeply. “I’m always careful, sweetheart” he mused. *Hopefully he isn’t serious* you gave him a weak smile and he walked out with Loki waiting for him.

You didn’t feel like finishing making pancakes, why couldn’t you and Gabriel just spend time together without some Norse god walking in threatening to burn down everything you have. But I guess that’s the earth for you, in Heaven, you always feared Luci, but on earth, you always had to fear everything and everyone. You decided that the best use of your time would be reading, reading up on all the creatures that you may or may not have to face on Earth. Vampires, Genies, Demons, Wendigos, and Spirits. 

\------------

The boys had come home that afternoon, “We’re home” Dean cheered, they seemed to have had a good day, seeing that they weren't drenched with blood or looking unnaturally exhausted. “Hey, how was it?” you asked, you were still feeling worried about Gabriel but told yourself that was just your ‘guardian’ instincts. “It was great, sorry we didn’t bring you with us, Gabe said you were sleeping,” Sam said awkwardly. “Speaking of Gabe where is he?” Castiel asked. “Oh...uhhh- He left to fight off Loki,” You said looking at your feet. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Dean said empathically. You gave them a smile, “I can start on dinner” Sam said, placing his things on the coffee table. “Orrr...we could order pizza?” Dean suggested he had the pizza place on speed dial. “Sounds good!” you chirped. You were trying to stay optimistic.

\-----------

That night you laid in your bed wide awake staring up at the roof, he was going to come back. But the possibility of him being injured, dying, or dead made it hard to sleep. You forced yourself to close your eyes and get some rest...you were ‘human’ now and couldn’t just spend the night flying around.

\---------

It had been a full week since he had left with Loki. You spent your days hunting with Sam and Dean or cleaning around the house. You tried to put your attention into other things though today you thought you’d bring it up. “Hey...I think Gabriel has been gone a while. I've tried praying for him but he hasn’t been responding..I was wondering if we could go looking for him?” You asked Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously. “Erm…(Y/N), he’s probably just hanging out with a bunch of pornstars. I wouldn’t worry about his safety if I was you” Dean stated, your expression was hard to read. 

“Okay..” You took a deep breath “and...what if he’s not?” You questioned, you were slightly bothered by the idea that he’d be sleeping with a bunch of women after what you thought was you two connecting but that aside he could be in danger. “Welp, I doubt it. I’d just leave it alone for now” Dean responded. Sam nudged him in the shoulder. You accidentally sighed, you ran your hand through your hair and said “Okay...I’ll give him a few more weeks…”. You headed into your room. 

\---------

Another 5 weeks passed, he’d been gone for a month. You were almost sure he must be in danger. You had spent your time alone reading books and found one with a spell in it, a summoning spell. You could summon Gabriel to you. Sam and Dean were already out on a hunt and left Castiel home, possibly to babysit you. 

You walked into the living room, “Cas, you think I could have one of your feathers? I need it for a spell” You asked smiling softly. “What spell are you doing?” He asked with his head tilted head. “A summoning spell” you whispered, you knew you couldn't lie to him, I mean looking at his sweet face. “A summoning spell...For Gabriel?” He asked, “Yess..” you said guiltily.

“Sure, though I doubt Dean would be happy about this,” He said with his coarse tone. He gave you one of his feathers. You sighed with relief. You were genuinely surprised that he would give you a feather. You took it quickly before he would regret it, you ran into your room and started to set up the spell, drawing the runes onto the floor. 

You proceeded to turn it on after a painfully bright light lit up the room you opened your eyes and there stood Gabriel. He didn’t look enthused, he actually seemed annoyed. “Gabriel!” You yelled giving him a tight hug. You were so glad he wasn’t dead, that he was still in one piece. He pushed you off him. “Did you seriously just summon me?” He seemed annoyed. “What?” his tone was spiteful...was he seriously angry with you for summoning him. After he vanished off the grid for a full month. Was he being serious right now.


	5. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the ending may seem a bit rushed ;-; I'm going to work on other Gabe Fanfiction

“Did you seriously just summon me?” He spitted, clearly annoyed. “I-” You stuttered, you were in shock, did he seriously have the nerve to criticize you summoning him after he abandoned you for a month? “I summoned you. Cause I thought you were dying or dead” You said sternly. You felt extremely overwhelmed, from worried, to relieved to pure anger...though behind all these feelings you knew it was sadness, you wanted to cry, you wanted him to hold you saying it was okay but that wasn’t who he was.he was nonexistent.

“Well I’m not dead or dying and I was in the middle of something” He rolled his eyes. “Clearly, I wasn’t aware of the fact that you were fine!” You screamed you hadn’t noticed that you were crying. “I’m sorry that you are too busy to give me a sign that you were alive!” You ran over to the rune you were just going to send him back from where he was. He was watching you confused but when he realized what you were doing he looked shocked. “(Y/N), Listen to I” You glared at him and pressed the Rune sending with a beam of light back to wherever he came.

You regretted even worrying about him, They were right he was probably having the time of his life, f**king strippers, partying and drinking like he was doing before you, why did you assume that because you had a moment of connection that suddenly his entire persona would change. AS if he could grow as a person, you really were delusional.

You walked out of your room wiping your tears away using your shirt sleeve. You had basically accepted the fact that you probably wouldn’t see him again for about a century, till he got bored of the high life and settled down...though you’ll be long dead then. You went into the bathroom, to wash off and get yourself together, you were tired of pitying yourself and crying every night over some guy who just proved how little he values you.

\---------------

After your shower you hopped out, feeling slightly refreshed, you got into some clothes and checked the time; 2 pm. You weren’t sure how you were going to spend the rest of your day seeing that you really just felt like crying yourself to sleep in your bed. But then life decided for you.

You walked into the lounge and saw Gabriel sitting in the main chair looking down at his hands, he picked up a piece of candy every so often clearly stressed out. You saw Sam and Dean awkwardly chatting with Castiel in the kitchen and when you closed the bathroom door behind you they all looked in your direction. “Uhhhh- hi…?” You were extremely confused...but then it kinda clicked. 

Sam and Dean most definitely heard your screaming so that part of it wasn’t too shocking. You were stunned by the fact that Gabriel had bothered to come back, you were expecting him to run off and have more fun but he seemed...guilty. “Hey (Y/N), Gabe wants to talk with you” Sam whispered edging out of the room. You nodded awkwardly. “Hey, Sugar,” He said softly looking up at you, you took a seat next to him looking away. “I wouldn’t recommend ‘Sugar’ ing me right now, Gabe'' You threatened him. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously. “Listen, I didn’t mean to make you seem unimportant but I WAS busy” He scoffed. He seemed somewhat sincere but also tired.

“What is it you're so BUSY doing then?” You were ticked off by the fact he was still insisting on the fact that he was far too busy to inform you that he wasn’t dead. “I was busy fighting off Loki...then things got out of hand” He stated quietly, he was still staring at his hands. “Out of hands, how?” You questioned. “Well, He had sent me off to Asmodeus, who was planning on siphoning me for Grace...for the next couple hundred years” he started, “But you pulled me out of there before things got more complicated”. “Then why are you so annoyed? Especially since based on what you’ve just said, I helped you!” You spat.

“Yea..but I was handling it” He scoffed...then you got it. He was embarrassed that you saved him, that the mighty Archangel Gabriel needed help from his ‘Protector’. “Ok.” You sighed, you stood up and put your hand out towards him, he looked around awkwardly and you pulled him out of his chair. “It’s ok, next time though, you need to give me a sign. Otherwise expect me to assume the worst” You told him calmly, he nodded confused to all hell.

You gave him a soft smile and went into the kitchen to confirm with Sam, Dean, and Cas that you guys were fine now.

\-----------

Since that day you’ve had better communication and he actually tells you when he’s leaving, why he’s leaving and the estimated time he’ll be back. So you feel like your relationship has come a long way since Heaven.

You have been one of his priorities, behind candy and partying. You still protect him though, whether or not he likes it you will always protect him always be there for him.


End file.
